A Close Call
by smokinhottie
Summary: If you've seen the episode called Boom then you'll know what this is about. I was totally not satisfied with the ending and since I have the power of pen and paper...I changed it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Title: A Close Call

Author: smokinhottie

Date: 04-15-2007

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CSI. Sad day

Spoilers: Boom

This is an extension of the episode entitled "Boom" I kind of got this idea from a 7th Heaven episode and it fit perfectly with this episode. In the 7th Heaven episode, the dad, who is a pastor, is shot. Instead of telling his wife and making her worry, he attempts to keep it a secret. However it doesn't take long for her to find out. In this CSI episode, Nick has a one night stand with a girl and she ends up murdered after he leaves her. He is blamed for her death and Catherine finds out the truth and proves that he is innocent. Meanwhile, Grissom and the rest of the team meet a bomb expert named Dominick who help them track down a bomb maker. It turns out to be a high school kid who has just told Grissom that he planted one at his high school. Dominick beats everyone there and manages to get the bomb out of the school right when Grissom shows up.

**Chapter 1**

Grissom left the interrogation room and sprinted to his car. He was now racing the clock. He had to make it in time.

Once at the school, he practically leapt from the car before it came to a complete stop. As he raced down the steps to the school, his heart sank as he saw Dominick coming out of the school carrying a small box.

"Dominick!" Grissom yelled, "Put it down! It's active!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. The bomb went off, instantly killing Dominick and throwing Grissom backwards. He slowly sat up and looked at what was left of Dominick. Pieces of debris were everywhere, and it made Grissom sick to see all of the destruction.

As he continued to survey the damage, he began to take notice of his own injuries. His elbow was bleeding and there were a few cuts that were stinging his face and hands. His head was throbbing and when Grissom reached back to feel it, he was surprised to find his hand covered in blood. He shook his head as he attempted to ignore the pain and dizziness. However, as he stood, he was instantly reminded. His world began to spin and Grissom became quite light-headed. A passing officer helped him to steady himself.

"I'm fine...just a little shook up. That's all." he assured the officer, who nodded and walked away. Grissom looked at Dominick's body again and saw the blood. Suddenly his usually iron stomach turned and he felt like he was going to be sick. Instead another wave of dizziness caused him to collapse and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Title: A Close Call

Author: smokinhottie

Date: 04-15-2007

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CSI. Sad day

Spoilers: Boom

**Chapter 2**

Nick couldn't keep from crying. First of all, he was relieved to know that he wasn't going to jail. Then, the fact that Catherine had believed in him enough to fight to prove he was innocent warmed his heart.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Catherine smiled as she hugged him.

"It's ok Nicky...everything is going to be just fine." She whispered soothingly. When they pulled apart, Catherine gently brushed the tears from his face.

"There now...It's all over. I would never let you go to jail." Nick smiled and Catherine placed a small kiss on his forehead.

As they were about to go back to work, Nick's pager beeped. Nick studied the message before using his cell to answer it. Catherine was curious about the page, because Nick hadn't said anything to indicate what it was. Instead, he had turned his back to her and was quietly talking on the phone. When he was finished, he turned back to Catherine,

"Everything ok?" Catherine said

"Um...um...It's really nothing." he said as he tried to appear casual.

"Do you want any help?" she said, sensing it was more than nothing.

"Oh, it's ok Catherine. Trust me you've already done enough for me today...I can handle it." He said as he danced around nervously.

"Nicky...darling. I know you. I also know that you aren't telling me something. You really never had a good poker face. If it's none of my business, then just tell me so. If there is something I can do, then I would like to help."

"No Catherine, I promised Warrick and Grissom that I wouldn't say anything..." he said nervously.

"Oh so Warrick and Grissom are involved. I might have known." She said with a smile. Nick sighed in defeat as he looked at Catherine.

"Ok they are involved, but I promise you Catherine. You really don't want to know what's going on." Catherine was getting more concerned by the minute. This had to be something really serious if Nick still refused to tell her about it. She began wondering what the three of them were up to. As she ran through the list of possibilities, her heart began to race as she began to think the worst.

"Nicky please tell me what's going on. Is everything alright? Are they hurt? What's going on? Are they in some sort of trouble?" Nick gave up. She was becoming more and more upset by the minute and sooner or later he'd have to tell her.

"Catherine," He said as carefully and gently as possible, "Grissom was at Summit High School, for another bomb. They found the bomb and managed to get it out of the building...but it went off before they could disarm it. Now Grissom wasn't holding the bomb, but he was near it when it went off."

At that moment, Catherine felt her knees beginning to go weak, and she began to sway. Nick saw this and helped her to steady herself and sit down.

"Catherine?" Nick asked gently as he studied her face. She hadn't said anything and he wasn't sure what she was thinking. Catherine looked at Nick with a look of pure disbelief and shock.

"Is he ok?" she said softly. Nick sighed as he prepared to explain everything to her.

"He'll be ok. The paramedics were patching him up when I talked to Warrick. They were going to take him to Desert Palms just to make sure."

"I need to go...I have to see him...I..." Catherine said as she stood and numbly began searching for her keys.

"Whoa Catherine...you are in no shape to drive. Let me take you." he said as he gingerly took her keys from her. Catherine looked at Nick and knew he was right. She couldn't think straight. All she wanted was to see Grissom and make sure he was ok. She nodded and gave Nick the keys and they walked out of the break room.


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Title: A Close Call

Author: smokinhottie

Date: 04-15-2007

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CSI. Sad day

Spoilers: Boom

The drive was made in almost complete silence. Catherine stared out the window while Nick drove. At one point, Nick looked over at her and gently took her hand that was on her armrest.

"He'll be ok Catherine. There's nothing to worry about." he said as he gave her hand a small squeeze for comfort. Catherine smiled a little and nodded.

"I know Nick...I just...I need to see him...you know? I need to see for myself if he's ok." Nick nodded

"I understand. Don't worry. We'll be there in about another 5 minutes. When we get there, we can find Warrick and Grissom. Alright?" Catherine nodded and looked back out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and both he and Catherine got out. Catherine looked at the big building with a different perspective this time. It wasn't just another victim, this was Grissom. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Nick standing behind her.

"You ready to go find him?" he asked and Catherine nodded as he led her to the ER doors. While they were making their way to the building, they saw Warrick in the parking lot.

"Catherine! Nick!" he said as he jogged over to meet them.

" Hey Nick...Catherine. I guess you know what happened." He said as they walked to the doors.

"A little. How is he?" Catherine said anxiously and Warrick sighed.

"He was fine. He has a few cuts and scrapes here and there. Not to mention a busted up elbow and a nasty concussion."

"What are they doing with him now?" Nick asked.

"They're just checking to make sure that the concussion isn't too bad. He passed out at the scene and was unconscious on his way here. He should be fine now." Warrick said as the trio passed through the ER doors.


	4. Chapter 4

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Title: A Close Call

Author: smokinhottie

Date: 04-15-2007

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CSI. Sad day

Spoilers: Boom

**Chapter 5**

As they rounded the corner, to look for the information desk, they saw him. He was slowly making his way down the hall. As soon as she saw him, Catherine ran to him, calling his name. Grissom stopped and waited for her to reach him before bringing her into his arms. He rocked back and forth a bit as Catherine cried and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey now...Cath it's ok honey. I'm here...everything is going to be ok." Warrick and Nick smiled as they walked down the hall to where Catherine and Grissom were standing.

"Hey Boss." Nick said as he approached Grissom

"Hi Nick. Did everything work out with you?" He said quietly and Nick nodded.

"Catherine found evidence that proved I didn't kill her."

"That's great. I'm glad for you." Grissom said with relief. He would have hated to lose Nick. He knew all along that the young man was simply not capable of intentionally harming anyone.

"How are you doing Boss?" Warrick asked.

"I'll be all right." Grissom said. "All I need is some rest and I'll be as good as new. You heard about Dominick yet?" Warrick nodded.

"It's a shame. He was a really nice guy, but don't worry Boss, Brass is all over it." Grissom sighed.

"Thank you for coming." he said

"No problem." Warrick said and then sensing that Grissom and Catherine needed to be alone said to Nick.

"How about we go and get some coffee? Want some?" He said hoping Nick would catch the hint and go along with it.

"No thanks Warrick, I'm ok. Cath, you want anything?" Grissom said gently as he looked down at her. Catherine had calmed down since the conversation had begun. Now she had her arms wrapped around Grissom's middle and had her head on his chest. She shook her head in response to Grissom's question. All she wanted was him safe and sound. She wasn't quite ready to let go yet.

"Ok, we'll meet you back here and we'll take you home Grissom." Nick said as he and Warrick turned to go find the coffee.

"Thanks guys." Grissom said as he watched them walk away. Once they left, Grissom stood with Catherine while gently swaying back and forth.

"Gil..." she said softly as she looked up at him.

"Yes Catherine?" he said equally softly. She paused a moment before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grissom sighed.

"I tried to keep this a secret. I didn't want you to worry." he said. Catherine smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but unfortunately you told Nick. It wasn't very difficult to drag it out of him." Grissom smiled.

"I knew you would be here as soon as you had found out." he said softly as he hugged her. Catherine's tears were now falling a bit more as she choked out her words.

"As soon as I heard, I was going to drive here to see you, but Nick offered to take me. He knew I was in no shape to drive. I was so scared Gil." she said as she sobbed.

"Oh Catherine I didn't mean to upset you. I was trying to hide it all from you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you." he said gently as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm fine. I'm all bandaged up and I can go back to work..." he said but was interrupted by Catherine.

"No Gil" she said softly, "You need to go home, I mean you almost got blown up!" She shivered at the thought. Grissom sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her. He thought that it would be best if he had found a better time to tell her. By not telling her, she wouldn't worry, at least until he made up an explanation for his injuries.

"I tell you what, let's go home. You and me. We can both take some time off. You can spend some time with Lindsay." Catherine smiled. Grissom always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Lindsay is in school right now. I think we should get you home instead. You don't look so good." Grissom nodded. He was not feeling well and just wanted to lie down for a while. Catherine wrapped an arm around Grissom and began walking down the hall, towards the ER doors to meet Nick and Warrick.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Close Call

Author: Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CSI. I wish I did.

Chapter 5

As they rounded the corner, to look for the information desk, they saw him. He was slowlymaking his way down the hall. As soon as she saw him, Catherine ran to him, calling his name.Grissom stopped and waited for her to reach him before bringing her into his arms. He rockedback and forth a bit as Catherine cried and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey now...Cath it's ok honey. I'm here...everything is going to be ok." Warrick and Nick smiled as they walked down the hall to where Catherine and Grissom were standing.

"Hey Boss." Nick said as he approached Grissom

"Hi Nick. Did everything work out with you?" He said quietly and Nick nodded.

"Catherine found evidence that proved I didn't kill her"

"That's great. I'm glad for you." Grissom said with relief. He would have hated to lose Nick. Heknew all along that the young man was simply not capable of intentionally harming anyone.

"How are you doing Boss?" Warrick asked.

"I'll be all right." Grissom said. "All I need is some rest and I'll be as good as new. You heard about Dominick yet?" Warrick nodded.

"It's a shame. He was a really nice guy, but don't worry Boss, Brass is all over it." Grissom sighed.

"Thank you for coming." he said

"No problem." Warrick said and then sensing that Grissom and Catherine needed to be alone saidto Nick.

"How about we go and get some coffee? Want some?" He said hoping Nick would catch the hint and go along with it.

"No thanks Warrick, I'm ok. Cath, you want anything?" Grissom said gently as he looked down at her. Catherine had calmed down since the conversation had began. Now she had her arms wrapped around Grissom's middle and had her head on his chest. She shook her head in response to Grissom's question. All she wanted was him safe and sound. She wasn't quite ready to let go yet.

"Ok, we'll meet you back here and we'll take you home Grissom." Nick said as he and Warrick turned to go find the coffee.

"Thanks guys." Grissom said as he watched them walk away. Once they left, Grissom stood with Catherine while gently swaying back and forth.

"Gil..." she said softly as she looked up at him.

"Yes Catherine?" he said equally softly. She paused a moment before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grissom sighed.

"I tried to keep this a secret. I didn't want you to worry." he said. Catherine smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but unfortunately you told Nick. It wasn't very difficult to drag it out of him." Grissom smiled.

"I knew you would be here as soon as you had found out." he said softly as he hugged her. Catherine's tears were now falling a bit more as she choked out her words.

"As soon as I heard, I was going to drive here to see you, but Nick offered to take me. He knew I was in no shape to drive. I was so scared Gil." she said as she sobbed.

"Oh Catherine I didn't mean to upset you. I was trying to hide it all from you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you." he said gently as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm fine. I'm all bandaged up and I can go back to work..." he said but was interrupted by Catherine.

"No Gil" she said softly, "You need to go home, I mean you almost got blown up!" She shivered at the thought. Grissom sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her. He thought that it would be best if he had found a better time to tell her. By not telling her, she wouldn't worry, at least until he made up an explanation for his injuries.

"I tell you what, let's go home. You and me. We can both take some time off. You can spend some time with Lindsay." Catherine smiled. Grissom always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Lindsay is in school right now. I think we should get you home instead. You don't look so good." Grissom nodded. He was not feeling well and just wanted to lay down for a while. Catherine wrapped an arm around Grissom and began walking down the hall, towards the ER doors to meet Nick and Warrick.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Close Call

Author: Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: Yep...still don't own anything.

Chapter 6

About half an hour later, Grissom and Catherine were at his house. Nick and Warrick had dropped them off and had gone back to the lab. Now Grissom was shuffling around the house trying to straighten a few things. Catherine smiled as she watched him from the couch.

"You really need to take it easy. Don't worry about anything." she said.

"I'm fine Cath, really." he said. However as he said this, he bent down to pick up some mail that had dropped. As he stood back up, a wave of dizziness washed over him. He swayed a bit as he felt faint. Catherine knew something was wrong and leapt up from where she had been sitting. She grasped his arms to help steady him. Grissom closed his eyes as he fought back the dizziness. He felt hot all over and his head was throbbing, as he struggled to keep from getting sick to his stomach.

Catherine studied Grissom's face for any clue as to how he was feeling. She could tell he wasn't feeling right and put a hand to his face. He was deathly pale and warm to the touch.

"Grissom? Are you ok?" she asked full of concern. All he could do was shake his head.

"Ok , " Catherine said as she helped him to the couch. "You sit down and take it easy. Ok?" She sat him down and went to get a damp cloth. Grissom closed his eyes as he struggled against the waves of nausea. Having Catherine here helped tremendously. Her palm had felt warm and comforting when she had put it to his cheek. By now, Catherine had come back with a damp cloth and she sat down beside him on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" she said "A little better," he said softly. He had tilted his head back against the back of the couch. Now he wearily looked at Catherine.

"Come on Gil. You need to lie down for a while." she said as she gently tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm ok. Don't worry. I'll be fine, I just need a few minutes." he said and Catherine sighed at his stubbornness. Again she tugged at his sleeve until he was lying with his head in her lap. He sighed and closed his eyes, while she gently began to dab his face. He relaxed some as he cooled down and felt less dizzy and sick.

"Thank you Cath." he said after a few moments of silence.

"It's ok... It's just that I worry about you. You haven't been taking very good care of yourself lately." she said softly as she lay the washcloth across his forehead.

" I'm fine. There's no need to worry..." he said as he tried to reassure her.

"But Gil...I do worry. I worry that you will work yourself to death. When was the last time that you took some time off?" she said and Grissom sighed knowing that she was right. He had been pulling double overtime lately and it was starting to catch up with him. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't as young as he used to be.

"I'll take a few days off and rest some. How does that sound? You don't need to worry about me. You've got enough to worry about with Lindsay." he said gently.

"I...just...don't want anything to happen to you." she said as she looked away from him. Grissom gently took her hand, that had been resting on his chest, and tenderly kissed it.

"Cath, honey, look at me." he whispered. Catherine sighed and wiped away a stray tear before looking at him. "I'll be fine...everything will work out...don't worry, ok?" he told her softly and Catherine nodded. She'd worry no matter what happened, but she decided to drop the subject. Grissom had taken the pain medication from the hospital, as soon as they had gotten to his place, and was now starting to feel sleepy.

"Cath...if you want to just sleep upstairs in my bed...I'll sleep on the couch." he said as he began having trouble stifling yawns.

"No, that's ok. You need to sleep in your own bed. It's fine, I'll sleep on the couch." she said as she got him up off the couch and led him to the stairs.

"Look I don't want you to be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch." he said while he shook his head. He had stopped climbing the stairs and now looked at her. "We can both sleep in the bed. It's a big bed and I promise to behave myself." he said and Catherine couldn't help smiling at his attempts to stay awake.

"All right Gil, you win. I'm sure you'll behave because you're looking like you're ready to go to sleep on me right here and now." she said as she helped him up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Cath..." he mumbled as she put him in the bed. "We still have to talk...about Nick..."

"Don't worry, we'll talk in the morning. You just get some sleep." she said. She was about to go change and get ready for bed, when he spoke again.

"Cath..." he whispered

" Yeah..." she said as she looked at him drifting off to sleep.

" I love you..." and with that he was fast asleep. Catherine was shocked. 'Did he really mean that?" Unfortunately, she would have to wait until the morning to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Close Call

Author: Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: Me own CSI? Yeah like that would ever happen!

Author's Note: If anyone thinks that this story could somehow be continued please let me know. Or if you think that this is a good enough ending I'd like to know that too. Please give me feedback.

Chapter 7

The next morning, Catherine awoke to find Grissom gone, and that she was laying alone in his bed, tucked in snuggly. 'I could get used to this.' she thought as she sat up and stretched. Grissom was nowhere to be seen or heard. She decided to get out of bed and find him.

In the kitchen, she found what she was looking for. He was at the stove, in jeans and a navy t-shirt, with his back to her. Catherine stole behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Grissom, slightly surprised, turned and looked over his shoulder, to see Catherine's smiling face.

"Morning.." he said taking in the vision of her standing there in his pajamas. She wore a pair of big and floppy pj pants and a grey undershirt. He smiled and looped his arm around her bringing her to his side. 'I could get used to this.' he thought to himself. 'She looked absolutely gorgeous standing there smiling.'

"Morning to you too." Catherine said as she looked at what was cooking on the stove. "That bacon smells good."

"You hungry?" "Starving actually. You know we didn't eat dinner last night."

"Well good, I've made bacon, fruit, coffee, and your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. How does that sound?" he said with a smile.

"Absolutely wonderful, I haven't had chocolate chip pancakes in forever." she said as she returned the smile. They sat in silence for a moment before Catherine spoke.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" she said as she drew little circles with her fingertips on his back.

"I'm ok. I'm not dizzy anymore." he said as he flipped the pancakes.

"That's good. How long were you up this morning?" Grissom shrugged.

"For a little while, but I wanted to let you sleep. You looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Well, thank you, but you should have woke me up. I'd have gotten up with you."

"It's really ok. You needed the rest." he said gently, "I was wondering about Lindsay earlier and then she called." Catherine nodded.

"I called my sister and she picked Lindsay up from school yesterday. She spent the night at her house." Catherine explained and Grissom smiled.

"They were on their way to school when they called this morning. Lindsay wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she'll see you this afternoon." Catherine smiled and then turned serious.

"She was really worried about you when we talked last night. She wanted to talk to you, but you were already asleep." Grissom chuckled.

"Don't worry, I got the full interrogation this morning from her. " he said and Catherine smiled too. Grissom took the bacon off the stove, after reluctantly letting go of Catherine. They set the table and finished making the breakfast together. Finally, they sat down next to each other at the bar and enjoyed their breakfast. They talked about Nick and the way the case turned out. Grissom commended Catherine on her work, making her blush. Soon they were finished and began clearing the dishes.

"Gil?" Catherine said as the two of them started cleaning up.

"Yeah Cath?" he said as he began stacking the dishes in the sink.

" How many years have we known each other?"

"Oh...I don't know, since kindergarten. Maybe 30, 35 years. Why do you ask?" he said

"I was thinking how many times we've spent the night at each other's house. We haven't done that since we were kids." She said.

"Yeah, that seems like such a long time ago." Grissom said not exactly sure where this was going.

"Yeah, I guess so." Catherine said quietly as she began drying the dishes after Grissom washed them.

"You ok with sleeping in the same bed last night?" Grissom asked as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm ok.." Catherine said unconvincingly and still not telling him what was the problem.

"Well..."he said as he tried to get her to talk to him.

"What?" she said.

"What is bothering you?" Grissom said

" Nothing." Grissom stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. As he leaned against the counter, he looked at her.

"Nothing can be bothering you Cath. I know you and something is wrong. Please tell me what it is." he pleaded. Catherine sighed as she looked at him. She could tell by the look on his face that he was concerned for her.

" I don't know Gil... I can't explain it...I just...don't know." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. There she sat on the couch like she had night before. Grissom wiped the sink and followed her into the living room. He stood and leaned against the doorway. He just stood there and waited for her to speak. She looked at him and sighed as she struggled to put into words what she wanted to say.

"Gil...I'm" she said uncertainly and Grissom came and sat next to her.

"Catherine what is bothering you? Was it something I said or did? If I've done something to make you upset, then please tell me."

"Gil"

"No Catherine, I love you too much to see you like this. You have to tell me what's wrong. Please tell me." he said as she got up and stood with her back to him.

" Is it true?" she said just barely above a whisper.

"Is what true?" Grissom asked now thoroughly confused.

"Is it true what you said?" she asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"What did I say?" "You said that you loved me. Is that true?" she said as tears started to fall. Grissom smiled gently as he stood and came to stand in front of her.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Well...I ...it's just that you said it last night before you fell asleep... and I thought it was the medicine until you said it again." she said as she covered her face in her hands.

"Well...does that bother you? Is that why you are so upset?" Grissom said as he tried to figure out what was wrong with what he had said.

"No it doesn't bother me, I just wondered if you meant it." she said as she looked up at him.

"Of course I mean it! I've loved you since the day I met you. I've just never had the guts to say anything." Grissom said as he gently wiped away her tears and Catherine smiled at him.

"You really love me?" she said uncertainly and he nodded.

"With all my heart Cath."

"But why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid. I had no idea if you felt the same. Then you got married and moved on. Then yesterday happened and I thought that maybe I'd never get the chance to tell you. I guess I realized that life really can be short and that I need to take advantage of every moment that I'm alive." he said as he looked at Catherine, who wasn't saying anything. She was too stunned at the things he was saying. Grissom sighed as he went and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Cath, if I upset you. I just...I don't know." he said as he put his face in his hands. She smiled gently and came to sit beside him on the couch.

"Gil, I'm not upset...just stunned...and relieved. Yesterday got me thinking about how much you and I are a part of each other's life. If something had happened and you were taken away from me, I don't know what I'd have done." she said with a shiver. Grissom saw this and drew her to him. He gently lifted her face and gazed at it before kissing her tenderly on the lips. After a moment, they drew apart and looked at each other.

"Cath?" he whispered

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I love you." and for the first time ever she responded.

"I love you too." Both were smiling now, then Grissom turned serious.

"Since we are in the divulging inner thoughts and feelings about each other...I have another secret to share with you." Catherine was nervous now as she looked at him with confusion.

"I'm almost afraid to ask...what?" she said and Grissom couldn't hide his laugh.

"Your feet are always ice cold!" he said with a chuckle. "And you steal the covers!"

"Hey now!" she said as she laughed with relief.

" I do not! You're the one who snores!" she said as she picked up a throw pillow and launched it at Grissom. Grissom on the other hand retreated into the kitchen to escape the pillows Catherine was throwing at him. They chased each other through the house throwing pillows and divulging more "inner secrets" about each other laughing the entire time.

To be continued?


End file.
